


My twenty-seventh day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [27]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Elevator Sex, Elevatorstuck, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadayoshi provoca a Ryo yendo a una entrevista y el contraataque llega cuando él menos se lo imagina.</p><p>
  <i>Parte de 30 days OTP challenge ~NSFW version~<br/><span class="u">Día 27</span>: Violento, mordiendo, arañando</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My twenty-seventh day with you

**Author's Note:**

> **¿Es necesario leer el capítulo anterior?:** No.

Los cinco muchachos miraban el tablero del único ascensor que había en el lugar. Habían optado por seguir esperando a que el número que permanecía en el piso 5, llegara al 25 (la verdad era que a ninguno le emocionaba demasiado la idea de bajar 25 pisos de un edificio por las escaleras), pero el tiempo pasaba y no sucedía nada.

— ¿Ryo te dijo que venía directo hacia aquí? — Le preguntó Shingo a You.

— No — Le dijo, revisando su teléfono celular —. Me dijo que iba a pasar a buscar a Okura.

Ante su respuesta, el resto se miró entre sí.

— Creo que todos ya somos consciente de que vamos a quedarnos aquí, de pie, aproximadamente una hora, ¿no? — Resolvió Subaru, generando una sonrisa cómplice en el resto de sus compañeros de trabajo.

 

Mientras tanto, en el ascensor, efectivamente estaba sucediendo lo que el grupo imaginaba. Ryo sencillamente no había podido soportar más las provocaciones que Tadayoshi le estuvo haciendo camino al lugar donde tendrían una serie de entrevistas para distintas revistas japonesas. Apenas las puertas del ascensor se cerraron a sus espaldas, el mayor se abalanzó sobre su pareja, acorralándolo contra una de las esquinas para besarlo apasionadamente. Entrelazó una de sus manos a la suya para guiarla hasta su erección.

— Esto… es tu culpa — Jadeó, frotando su intimidad con el dorso de la mano de Tadayoshi, antes de volver a acaparar sus labios.

— Lo sé — Le dijo el rubio, separándose escasos centímetros para tomar algo de aire —. Pero no pensé que aguantarías tan poco, Ryo-chan — Agregó, separándose de él para detener el ascensor.

— ¿Cómo quieres que aguante si me estuviste provocando todo el jodido viaje? — Reconoció el morocho, volviendo a empujarlo contra una esquina y desabrochando con toda la rapidez que pudo sus propios pantalones y los de Tadayoshi, sin separarse ni por un segundo del agarre que mantenía sobre sus labios. Pegado aún más sobre el cuerpo de Tadayoshi, empezó a masturbarse tanto a él como a su amante, perdiéndose en la expresión de su rostro que parecía estar gozando el mayor de los placeres.

— Ah… Ryo-chan… Espera…

— ¿Qué?

La respuesta de su pareja fue un giro completo para darle la espalda.

— Te necesito — Jadeó. Ryo lo agarró de un brazo y lo hizo girarse para quedar ambos nuevamente frente a frente.

— Yo también, pero quiero ver tu rostro cuando te hago el amor — A modo de respuesta, el aludido le sonrió sinceramente. Alzando el cuerpo de Tadayoshi con ambas piernas rodeando su cintura, mientras Ryo más penetraba en su cuerpo, más sentía las uñas de su pareja clavándose en su carne. Podía sentir una descarga eléctrica cada vez que lo hacía. Sabía que era un masoquista, pero no que esa práctica le generaría tal placer. Sosteniendo el cuerpo de su pareja en el aire, todavía más contra los laterales del ascensor, mordió su cuello con leve fuerza, oyendo que de entre los labios de Tadayoshi se desprendían varios gemidos de placer —. Te gusta…

— ¿Eh? — Le preguntó el aludido, más perdido en aquel apasionante momento que otra cosa.

— Que te muerda — Agregó Ryo, ahora lamiendo la parte que había marcado con sus dientes mientras lo miraba de refilón.

— Mhh… Puede ser — Reconoció el aludido, acariciando sus cabellos. Usando ambas manos, tomó el rostro de Ryo entre sus manos y le dio un dulce beso —. Más me gusta que tú me muerdas.

— ¿Hay alguien más que lo haga?

— Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Alguna vez te lo hicieron?

— ¿Por qué siempre tenemos charlas de parejas pasadas cuando hacemos el amor, Ryo-chan? Eso ya no importa.

— Claro que importa. De no haber sido por aquellos fracasos amorosos, ahora no estaríamos juntos… haciéndolo… en un ascensor — Le dijo, mientras entre palabra y palabra iba mordiendo las partes que podía del cuerpo de su pareja.

— Mhhh… No lo creo — Reconoció el aludido, mirándolo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque quizás siempre estuve enamorado de ti, pero nunca me atreví a aceptarlo. Quizás el miedo a ser rechazado hizo que saliera con varias mujeres para encontrar a la ideal, pero… _mi_ ideal, sólo eras tú… Siempre habías sido tú…

— Tienes razón… Siempre terminamos hablando de nuestras parejas pasadas — Reconoció, volviendo a moverse para seguir embistiendo a su pareja.

— ¡Oye! ¡Tú también di algo! — Sonrió Tadayoshi.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? — Lo imitó el aludido.

— Siempre soy yo el que habla y tú, el que escuchas.

— ¿No debe ser así nuestra relación? — Le preguntó, jalando el labio inferior de Tadayoshi con los dientes —. Conversar hace bien.

— E ua — El rubio revoleó los ojos y esperó a que Ryo lo soltara para seguir hablando —… En una relación normal hay un intercambio de ideas. Para hablar solo, hablo solo frente a un espejo.

— ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Mi vida amorosa siempre fue pública para ustedes, y lo sabes. Fue un desastre desde al primero hasta el último…

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Hasta el último?

— Hasta el anterior a ti. Perdón.

— Hubieran seguido saliendo si…

— Tacchon… Hasta el anterior de ti. Punto.

— Está bien, está bien — Reconoció el rubio, con una media sonrisa —. Al final, eso que tanto odiabas y que te hacía llegar tarde a todos lados, lo terminaste haciendo conmigo.

— Al menos ahora no seré el único al que regañan — Tadayoshi sonrió, aferrándose a la espalda de Ryo, sintiendo el recorrido de la hombría de su pareja dentro suyo que no podía evitar hacerlo gemir —. Sabes que te amo, que quiero estar a tu lado por siempre, y hacerte el amor cada vez que te veo, y tener estas charlas sin sentido cada vez que lo hacemos… ¿Me dejas hacerte todo eso… y más?

Su oyente al principio se sorprendió, pero pudo sentir el tono de voz de Ryo a punto de quebrarse al terminar de expresar su idea.

— Por supuesto que sí, Ryo-chan — Le susurró al oído, besando luego aquella misma parte del cuerpo de su pareja.

 

En el piso 25, Ryuhei se dio cuenta que el número en el tablero sobre el ascensor había cambiado.

— ¡Miren! ¡Está subiendo! — Exclamó, alertando a sus compañeros que iban contando los números de los pisos a medida que estos iban en aumento. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, salieron un Nishikido Ryo y un Okura Tadayoshi que no podían evitar sentirse como dos niños cuyos padres saben que hicieron algo malo, pero no son capaces de reconocerlo.

— Buenos… Buenos días — Saludó Ryo, aclarándose la garganta.

— Buen día — Saludó Tadayoshi, intentando esconder la enorme sonrisa que decoraba su rostro.

— Hacía calor, ¿eh? — Dijo Subaru, empezando a caminar junto con el resto del grupo.

— ¿Eh? — Le preguntó Ryo.

— En el ascensor, digo…

— Sí… Justo estábamos subiendo y se trabó. No sé qué sucedió.

— Sí, claro — Agregó el aludido, palmeando su espalda.


End file.
